


Pleasing Juliette

by MTL17



Category: Nashville (TV)
Genre: Anal, Boss/Employee Relationship, F/F, Fingering, First Time, Fisting, Oral Sex, Rimming, Secret Relationship, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-27
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-04-11 14:57:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 17,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4440254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MTL17/pseuds/MTL17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emily finally finds a way to make her boss happy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Nashville and have no association with anyone involved in the show. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

Emily had been warned that Juliette Barnes was impossible to please. That she went through assistance like toothbrushes, wearing them down until they were shadows of their former selves. Most of all she had been warned that Juliette was an evil bitch who sooner or later would turn on her and emotionally cut her to pieces. At least, she had been warned when she first got the job, mostly by all of Juliette's previous assistance. Now when everybody wasn't ignoring her they were giving her weird looks, obviously amazed that she stuck around even as Juliette made mistake after mistake and her name was driven through the mud.

She knew what they all thought, that she must be crazy to stick around, and maybe she was. But Juliette's manager Glenn Goodman had pulled her aside her first day on the job and practically begged her to give Juliette a chance, and later that day she had caught the girl crying, and for some reason Emily had been compelled ever since to do anything in her power to keep Juliette happy and safe. She was never sure why, until Juliette stuck her tongue down her throat, and Emily found she enjoyed it way, way too much.

Then Juliette broke the kiss and began freaking out, "Oh God Emily, I'm so sorry."

That was a better reaction than Emily was expecting, but as she really cared about the other girl she had to push her luck, "I'm, I'm sorry, I have to ask, have you been drinking?"

"I wish!" Juliette exclaimed with a half-hearted laugh, "I'm just so God damn horny all the time. Oh God, when will this nightmare end?"

About six months, Emily thought, wisely keeping that to herself as she instead pointed out, "At least nothing really bad happen this time."

Juliette glared at her, "I kissed Jeff Fordham. I would have fucked him again too if you hadn't stumbled across us, then as a reward for stopping me from making another big mistake I yelled at you and kissed you. That sounds pretty bad to me."

Without thinking Emily said, "It didn't bother me."

There was a long pause, Emily trying not to sweat as Juliette stared long and hard at her, and then realisation hit, "Oh my God, you like me!"

"What?" Emily frowned.

"You like me like me!" Juliette exclaimed, "God, this makes perfect sense. I always wondered why you stuck around this long."

"It's not like that." Emily protested.

"Isn't it?" Juliette frowned.

There was a long pause and then Emily confessed, "Ok, it's possible I might have a tiny crush on you, but I swear I wasn't even aware of it until just now, and-"

"Emily!" Juliette interrupted, "Come with me."

The next thing Emily knew she was being dragged through the backstage area, trying not to freak out. Honestly she could afford to lose this job as there had been several offers from ass-holes who had handed her a card and told her to call them WHEN Juliette fired her because they were impressed that she managed to handle such a 'psychotic brat' for so long. The thing was, she didn't want another job. She wanted to keep this job so she could stay close to Juliette and try and help her, although Emily had only just realised what a dangerous proposition that was. Still regardless of her own feelings she really did want to try and help, which was why she was going to be brave and tell Juliette whatever she wanted to hear to secure her job.

Once they were alone in Juliette's dressing room Emily took a deep breath and asked, "So, am I fired?"

Juliette stared at her for a long time, and then she said, "Fuck me."

Emily blinked, "What?"

"Fuck me." Juliette said, stepping forward, "I'm so horny right now I can barely think. These pregnancy hormones are driving me crazy and I need to fuck someone, anyone. And you want to fuck me. So, have at it."

"Juliette, I-." Emily started.

"You signed a confidentiality agreement." Juliette interrupted, "That means no matter what happens you can't blab about this to anyone, and I've fucked a lot of more horrible and ugly looking people than you. So please, just fuck me."

After a long pause Emily asked, "What about Avery?"

"What about him?" Juliette scoffed, before lowering her head and adding in a solemn voice, "You, you know he barely looks at me, and he definitely hasn't touched me since the break-up."

"That doesn't mean we should have sex." Emily said softly.

"Why not?" Juliette asked angrily, tears of frustration and utter despair filling her eyes, "You're gay for me, and I'm so freaking horny I can barely think. I, I thought I could handle it, but this rate it's either you, or I'm going to have another guy selling his story to the press after a stupid one night stand, because pregnancy is turning me into a massive whore. Or at least a bigger one."

"Hey, quit it." Emily scolded, "You know that's not true, you're-."

"I don't need a pep talk, I need sex." Juliette cut her off with an annoyed tone, before softening her face and voice to plead, "Please, do this for me?"

There was a long pause and then Emily took a few steps forwards, cupped Juliette's face and kissed her softly yet firmly. This was a bad idea. Sadly not the worst Juliette had ever had, but definitely the worst Emily had ever been involved with. However the way Juliette had just looked at her, that tone, Emily wasn't sure she could ever say no to that. Truth be told she couldn't ever remember preventing Juliette from getting her way, often enabling her to do questionable things, so why should this be any different? Especially when Juliette's lips were so soft, softer than any previous girlfriend Emily had ever had.

Juliette was thinking the same thing, although it was hardly surprising. After all she had kissed girls before. Most were hazy memories of drunken dares, but she vividly remembered one particular kiss which she hadn't liked at all. Namely with the crazy wife of one of her many romantic mistakes, although back then she had just been an amusing toy in that twisted relationship. Now she had all the power, and it was thrilling. Besides, she actually liked Emily, which was a big plus. And a big minus because she was risking an important part of her life, but Juliette meant what she said, she needed sex right now.

She needed it so badly Juliette found herself breaking the kiss, tearing off her clothes, sitting down in the nearest chair and then pointing at her crotch, "I said fuck me, not make love to me."

For a moment Emily just stared, then she smiled softly, "Can't I do a little of both?"

Juliette gulped softly, "Okay."

With that Emily slowly closed the distance between them and straddled her, Juliette faced with the very weird experience of another girl gently kissing her lips and then her neck. It was mostly a good weird, but still a little weird-weird, and Juliette wasn't sure what to think. Then Emily moved her lips down to Juliette's pregnancy swollen tits, and finally, finally Juliette received some of the mind-numbing bliss that made her such a slut, depending on who you ask. Sue her, she liked sex, hence why she was never without a boyfriend for long.

Perhaps after this term she would be having a lot more lesbian affairs, as while she hadn't had much interest in the past the way Emily used just the right amount of pressure and suction, her lips and tongue worshipping her nipples so much better than any guy she had ever been with, and those skilled hands massaging those boobs one by one into Emily's mouth, it was all enough to make Juliette think she had been missing out. At the very least it made her want to make this a regular thing, at least while she was pregnant and becoming increasingly unattractive by the day, despite what Emily claimed.

That last thought caused Juliette to smile as half a dozen memories came flooding back, the blonde only just realising how much her brunette assistant complimented her on her appearance and how her looks lingered. God, how had she not realised before now Emily wanted to be right here, nursing on her nipples like her baby soon would be, Juliette feeling very smug until Emily started kissing her way down her stomach, the singer frowning as her employee lingered on the swollen flesh for way too long. Then Juliette's heart pounded in her chest as her personal assistant kneeled in between her legs.

"You, you don't have to..." Juliette blushed, then when Emily looked up at her questioningly Juliette quickly added, "I, I mean, I want you too... but I know this is weird, and totally out of line, so I'd be more than happy with a little fingering."

There was another long pause and then Emily asked, "Can I please use my tongue?"

Juliette blushed even redder than before, and then let out an embarrassing squeak, "Yes... yes, you OOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHH GOOOOOOOOOOODDDDDDDDDDDDDD!"

Emily had only paused because she was blown away by just how wet Juliette was. How wet her boss was for her, Emily finding that she could turn this stunning girl on so much amazing. True, Juliette's pregnancy had left her as horny as she claimed, it wasn't like Emily hadn't noticed the singer's even more erratic than usual behaviour, but the idea that even half of it could be because of things she did made Emily very proud of herself. Of course fingering wouldn't be enough for Emily. No, she wanted to taste the yummy looking treat in front of her, and as soon as she had permission she leant forward and slid her tongue slowly from the bottom of Juliette's pussy right up to the top.

The loud cry of pleasure that Juliette then let out made Emily feel even more proud. In fact her head might have exploded with pride if she wasn't so lost in tasting her first pussy. Her boss's pussy. The pussy of Juliette Barnes. She was licking the pussy of Juliette Barnes, in between the legs of her employer and crossing a line she once promised herself she'd never cross. Oh God, she was in so much trouble, part of Emily's brain trying to warn her against this but it was barely an audible whisper as the rest of her brain which was overwhelmed by thoughts of how good the other girl tasted and why hadn't she done this before?

Honestly in that moment Emily wasn't even sure, and it didn't matter. All that mattered was pleasing Juliette, as always Emily doing everything in her power to do that. In this case it meant making sure she flicked Juliette's clit with every swipe of her tongue, eventually lingering on that little bundle of nerves to increase the pleasure her boss was receiving. At first she was rewarded for this by Juliette moaning, groaning, whimpering and gasping at the ever-increasing volume until it was way louder than it should be given their surroundings, then Juliette began to form words again.

"More mmmmmmmmmm! Make me cum!" Juliette pleaded, "Please, I need to cum. You have no idea how badly I need to cum."

Over and over again she repeated those words in some form or fashion, the entire time Emily wondering whether she should oblige or ignore the request. Selfishly Emily wanted to drag this out because she was really starting to enjoy herself, especially when she wrapped her lips around Juliette's entrance and let the other girl's pussy flow pretty much directly down her throat. That caused Juliette to becoming coherent again for awhile, but then she started up again and Emily just couldn't resist hearing this girl beg for her.

"Please, please, please, please, pleaseeeeeeeeee make me cum!" Juliette practically cried, "Please Emily, use your wonderful little mouth and tongue to make me cum. Oooooooooh wow, I had no idea it could be this good, ohhhhhhhhhhh Goooooooooddddddddddddd, please Emily, please make me cum, I'm begging you, I need OOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHH FUCK!"

Juliette quickly pulled out the pillow that was resting against her back and shoved it over her face as she let out a series of screams and incoherent noises as her assistant took her clit into her mouth and sucked on it forcefully. Emily then annoyingly decreased the force, once again denying Juliette the orgasm it felt sure she was hurtling towards again. Then Emily built Juliette up again by increasing the force of her sucking, that talented tongue of hers occasionally flicking Juliette's clit in a way which made the blonde quiver, Juliette then whining into her pillow as the brunette denied her yet again.

Whatever happened to the customer is always right? Of course that thought caused Juliette to blush. It was a nasty wake-up call that she was turning the closest thing she had to a female friend into her own personal whore. True, she arguably had Rayna James in her corner nowadays, but they didn't see each other every single day like she and Emily did, in her better moments Juliette liking to believe that they shared a bond which went beyond a simple employee and employer relationship. Which was now more true than ever before, although it might ruin what they had before, and part of Juliette felt really guilty about that.

It wasn't enough to make her stop though. She meant what she said, she needed to cum, and while she was bombarded with some of the greatest, if not the greatest, pleasure she had ever known Juliette couldn't really regret her decision to cross this ultra-forbidden line. But it helped that she still had all the power, the thought making her wonder why she was settling for being teased when she wanted to cum? In fact, how dare this other woman, her employee, not make her cum on command? Who does she think she is?

Suddenly feeling angry Juliette pulled the pillow away from her face just enough so she could demand, "Fuck me! Fuck me Emily, mmmmmmmmmmm yesssssssssssssss, stick your tongue inside me and make me cum. Oooooooooooh Goooooooodddddddddd, tongue fuck me! Fucking tongue fuck me! Ohhhhhhhhhhh fuckkkkkkkkkkkkk, tongue fuck me, suck my clit, do whatever you have to do, just make me fucking cum! aaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh fuck, you better make me cum right now Emily or I swear to God I'll AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH FUCKKKKKKKKKKKKK!"

Slowly, almost painfully slowly Emily pushed her tongue inside Juliette's cunt, the singer again swearing she was going to cum. Again she was denied, but it didn't feel like it was from lack of trying, Emily savouring the moment and then slowly thrusting her tongue in and out of Juliette's pussy in a way which felt so amazing that the blonde couldn't possibly complain. And even if she wanted to, she wasn't sure she could form a coherent sentence if her life depended on it right now. It was hard enough staying quiet, and only her career depended on that, although it could be argued that was the same thing as her life, as really what else did she have?

For a horrible moment Juliette was again hit by reality. That she was pregnant, her baby daddy wanted nothing to do with her, her career was going nowhere, and now she was practically suffocating herself with the pillow to stop everyone finding out she was having lesbian sex with her own assistant. The secret which could have already been discovered due to not silencing herself with the pillow sooner, or the fact that as Emily tongue fucked her better than anyone before the pillow really didn't seem to do the job of keeping her quiet, her only saving grace being the loud concert going on around her.

What was she doing? She was risking the only thing she really had, the only thing which had remained constant, her career, for this moment of pleasure. On top of that she was risking one of her most important working relationships, and perhaps even a friendship, just for her own selfish pleasure. And yet, in this moment Juliette couldn't bear to think of it as just another mistake. Didn't want to believe that she would regret this action like she had regretted so much in her young life, especially as it felt so good. So right. So...

Before Juliette could finish her thought Emily curled her tongue inside her, causing her eyes to go wide, her toes to curl and an ear piercing scream to escape the pillow. Most importantly she came, the sensation more powerful than ever before, Juliette finding herself lifting her crotch up into Emily's face as she squirted on it. She didn't even know she could do that. Of course she had heard it was possible, but to actually experience it was out of this world. For a wonderful moment it felt like it would never end, then Emily slowly started bringing her down from her high, which was unacceptable.

Desperately wanting more Juliette reached down with one hand while using the other to keep the pillow in place and pushed Emily deeper into her cunt. Thankfully Emily got the message and started increasing the force of the tongue fucking again, quickly pushing her over the edge of another orgasm. And then another, and then another, and then another, Juliette becoming lost in the most wonderful orgasms of her life, Emily easily beating the records of her previous boyfriends while redefining her understanding of ecstasy.

Emily felt she was enjoying this just as much as Juliette. Sure, she wasn't cumming quite so violently, but she did cum. Ok, it wasn't merely from eating Juliette's pussy, although when her first dose of girl cum hit her taste buds she thought it would be. No, she had to reach down in between her legs and slip a finger or two inside herself, but it really didn't take much to make her cum, and like Juliette it wasn't just one but several powerful ones, far higher than her normal masturbation thanks to being practically drowned in girl cum, Emily desperately trying to swallow as much of the heavenly liquid as she could but there was just so much of it.

Fingering herself gave her the idea to use her other hand to push first one and then two fingers deep into Juliette, the second penetration making her boss cum. She then achieved that again through hard finger fucking, and again when she combined that with licking and sucking on Juliette's clit. Emily then switched back and forth between those two techniques until she was pretty sure her employer was about to faint, at which point she slowly kissed her way up Juliette's body and pressed a gentle kiss to the blonde's lips, Juliette kissing her back for a few wonderful seconds before pulling away.

Juliette stared at her for a long time and then mumbled, "Tha, thank you."

"You're welcome." Emily smiled, leaning in again only to be stopped.

"We, we need to get out of here. Go pack up my things and meet me in the car." Juliette ordered, and then when her assistant didn't immediately do as she was told she added, "What? Were you expecting to spoon afterwards?"

"N, no." Emily stammered, "I'll just... yeah..."

Emily trailed off and rushed to do as she was told. A little time to enjoy the afterglow of their fun would be nice, but it wasn't like this was anything except a release for Juliette. Besides, Juliette was right, they should leave, as quickly and discreetly as possible, which was what they did. However it would be a lie to say Emily didn't constantly find herself looking over at her employer, who in turn paid no attention to her.

Now Emily thought about it this is how things were before, she just hadn't noticed somehow. Which was probably a good thing, a sign things were going back to normal. Perhaps after this it would be like it never happened, and she could keep her job and still be able to look out for this girl. At the same time part of her couldn't help wish that Juliette would give her some small scrap of acknowledgement. A look, a smile, anything. Maybe even a sign that she would be given the chance to please Juliette again, something which to her embarrassment Emily found she very much wanted.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Nashville and have no association with anyone involved in the show. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

Emily had known that sleeping with Juliette would be a mistake, but she had no idea how big it was until the next day. If Juliette was cold before she was now at Arctic levels, barely even looking at Emily, let alone talking to her. And when she absolutely had to talk to her, it was nothing nice. Normally a whine or complaint about her current circumstances, or sending Emily off to get her a snack or something to drink. At least Emily could do the latter, the fact that she could do nothing about the former upsetting her more than it should.

She had always wanted to help the other girl, but ever since they had slept together it just reached a whole new level. Not that there had been any sleeping involved, Emily thought with a blush, but even though it had been obvious that she was just performing a service, doing Juliette a favour, somehow she had developed feelings for the other girl. Which apparently had started before the sex, but that incident had just escalated whatever feelings were creeping up on Emily, and now she couldn't stop thinking about Juliette Barnes, the pregnant singer consuming nearly her every waking thought.

"She wants to see you."

Emily blinked herself out of her thoughts and intelligently replied, "Huh, what?"

"Juliette." Glenn Goodman, Juliette's manager, said as he collapsed exhausted onto the seat next to her, "She just kicked everybody else out and told us all to go home, that you would take her home."

"Oh." Emily murmured.

Sighing Glenn turned to her and said, "Look, we knew this was going to be no picnic, but as she's been... well, you know, worse than we thought, I could offer you another raise?"

"No, that's okay." Emily blushed at the thought of getting extra money in light of recent events.

"Are you sure?" Glenn pushed, "Because you really have been a star today, and I'm, I'm not sure I could do this without your patience. Your kindness. Your unwavering support."

"It's fine." Emily tried to smile, unable to look him in the eye.

"I just don't want to lose you, is all. And I know that would devastate Juliette too." Glenn said.

Finally looking at him Emily smiled, squeezed his hand and said, "Glenn, I promise you I'm not going anywhere. Not unless Juliette sends me away."

"I ain't going to let that happen." Glenn promised, squeezing back, "I know Juliette doesn't always show it, but she appreciates you. Even loves you, in her own way."

If only, thought Emily and gave another quick smile and let go of his hand and sat up, "I guess I should get in there."

Relaxing back in his seat Glenn asked, "Do you want me to stick around? Just in case?"

Emily smiled at him again and pointed out, "With her mood swings being what they are I'd probably be better off if you just left."

"Okay." He said after a pause, stood up and then after another pause told her, "If she fires you, or says anything else we both know she doesn't mean, call me right away okay? I promise I'll sort it out."

"Okay." She nodded, watching him leave before cautiously entering the recording studio she had been waiting outside of for hours.

She almost jumped when she found Juliette practically waiting by the door with a glass of what Emily guessed was bourbon in her hand, "Hey, how ya doin'? Can I offer you a drink?"

Emily quickly walked pass and then said, "No thanks."

"Oh." Juliette murmured, watching as Emily put the glass on the nearest table, "I can't tell you how much I wish I could drink right now."

Emily hummed in response, not wanting to say the wrong thing. Just because Juliette was in a sombre, apologetic mood didn't mean she couldn't turn on a dime, and that was before she was pregnant. But now she looked so sad all Emily wanted to do was take the girl into her arms and just hold her. Give her a friendly hug and whisper everything was going to be okay, even if she wasn't sure she believed it herself.

After a long pause Juliette murmured, "I, I know I've been a nightmare today. Like, way more than usual, and I'm sorry Emily. I'm so, so sorry."

Emily smiled softly, "It's okay."

"No, it's not, and I wish I could tell you I called you in here to say sorry, but I didn't." Juliette said ominously, making Emily think she was fired for sure, especially when she took a deep breath, "Look, it's just... last night was the first good sleep I've had in a very long, long time, and after you, you know... I felt... really, really good. But then I got frustrated when I woke up, mostly because I kept telling myself over and over that last night was a one time thing and it could never, ever happen again. And the more I thought that the angrier I got, until I just... I just turned into a big fat monster."

Juliette began tearing up and Emily cautiously approached her, "It's okay sweetie."

"NO, NO IT ISN'T!" Juliette snapped angrily, before calming herself quickly and biting her lip, "But it could be..."

Emily frowned at the other woman who blushed and looked downwards, causing realisation to hit her, "You want me to go down om you again?"

"Yeah..." Juliette said weakly, and then when Emily gave her a look she huffed, "I'm sorry, okay? For everything, but I just can't face not having sex for another six months."

"That doesn't mean we should have sex." Emily pointed out, hating herself for it and then even more as she added, "Do you even like me?"

"Of course." Juliette responded without thinking, quickly adding, "As a person, but-"

"You're not gay." Emily finished for her.

"No..." Juliette admitted, "But... I guess you could say I've got a pregnancy craving for you, because I haven't been able to stop thinking about you all day."

"Because I went down on you." Emily pointed out.

"Yeah, but that ain't how it has to be." Juliette said, cautiously getting closer, "From here on out, you cum too. Always."

"Sooooooo, you want this to be a regular thing?" Emily asked cautiously.

"I don't just want it, I need it." Juliette confessed, "I just, I need sex, and seeing as you're the only one who has expressed any interest in touching me, it just kind of makes sense, you know? Not that I could trust anyone else, especially not another girl, so... I... I need you, Emily. I need you to go above and beyond for me. Please Emily, I'm begging you, please just-"

Seeing tears beginning to stream down Juliette's face Emily couldn't help reach out, cup it and pull her boss in for a kiss. She didn't care how stupid this was, she just wanted to stop Juliette from crying. Wanted to make the girl happy. Wanted to please her. And above all else wanted to get another taste of her pussy. But she restrained herself from the last thing in favour of wiping Juliette's tears and opening her mouth so that the other girl could deepen the kiss, Juliette only taken off-guard for a few seconds before practically shoving her tongue down Emily's throat. And Emily loved every second of it, the assistant feeling like she could kiss her boss just like this all night long.

Juliette very much felt differently, pulling away after a couple of minutes and ordering, "Take off your clothes."

"Here? Now?" Emily stammered.

"Yes now! I told ya, I need this." Juliette whined, before a horrible thought crept into her head, "Why? Is Glenn still outside?"

"No." Emily said hesitantly.

"Anyone else?" Juliette pushed.

"No." Emily admitted.

"Then what are ya standin' around for?" Juliette asked, pulling her baggy top over her head.

Juliette then removed the rest of her close as quickly as she could, which was kind of awkward in her current condition, but she got there. She was in such a hurry she almost didn't notice Emily's hesitance, for a few horrible seconds making Juliette wonder if she had made a terrible mistake. Then to her relief Emily started removing her clothing. Slowly, but she did it, Juliette just about managing to resist the urge to complain as she was forced to wait there feeling ugly for a few seconds, maybe even a minute, before Emily was naked as she was and could be pulled into another kiss.

From there Juliette manoeuvred them over to a nearby chair and then took the weight off her swollen feet, the blonde letting out a sigh into the brunette's mouth as Juliette inadvertently forced Emily to lean down to keep the kiss going. That and Juliette's firm grip of Emily's brown locks. Although last night and the way that Emily kept kissing her told Juliette that Emily didn't really mind, and honestly in her current frame of mind she had never been more flattered.

The flattery continued as Emily dropped down to her knees so she was in a better position to continue the making out, and then later began kissing Juliette's neck while running her hands all over her body, paying special attention to her swollen stomach and boobs. Soon after that she was concentrating strictly on the latter, Emily kissing her way down to take one of those already hard nipples into her mouth and began applying a gentle suction. Then she started going back and forth, really making Juliette moan.

She trusted Emily, she really did. Hell, she wouldn't be doing this if she didn't. However there was still a chance they could get caught, a chance there was a member of staff still hanging around which Emily hadn't seen, not to mention the number of people still in the building recording for other artists or the artists themselves who could stumble in here by accident or because they wanted some peace and quiet. Really there was no way Juliette should be taking this risk, but she just couldn't wait till she got home. She needed sex, and she needed it now. Specifically she needed lesbian sex, and she needed it from her trusted assistant Emily.

For her part Emily felt she needed this just as much. She hadn't been able to stop thinking about Juliette since last night, and while most of that had been fearing for her job security there was an undeniable desire for her boss's tiny yet swollen body. This was definitely one of the things which she had thought about the most, mostly because it was so different from being with a guy, Emily moaning almost as much as Juliette as she sucked on those nipples, eventually adding her tongue into the mix and sliding around Juliette's nipples and then flicking them gently. Then not so gently.

Emily increased the force of the suction as well, causing Juliette to twist her hair and demand, "Harder! Mmmmmmmm, that's it, ohhhhhhhhhhhh now bite 'em. Bite them! Please? I need aaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh fuck! Mmmmmmmmmm, good girl."

Emily was a little taken aback by the command, but clearly she could never denied Juliette anything so she did her best. Trying to ignore the very real possibility of being fired for biting her boss's nipples too hard, and anyone finding out about it, Emily closed her teeth around the current nipple she had in her mouth and cautiously bit down as hard as she dared. As this resulted in a shockingly positive response Emily moved the other nipple and repeated the process, again going back and forth only this time she was licking, sucking and biting those sensitive bundles of flesh while cupping them into her mouth with one hand and using the other hand to massage whichever boob her mouth wasn't concentrating on.

For a little while this seemed good enough for Juliette, then she pushed down hard on Emily's head and ordered, "Eat me! Mmmmmmmmm, eat my pussy. Ohhhhhhhh Gawwwwwwwwwd, I wanna feel your dyke tongue in my cunt again."

Frowning up at her boss Emily considered arguing she wasn't a dyke. Technically she wasn't sure, but even if she was there were nicer words than that Juliette could use. However the pregnant woman had made it clear she was going out of her mind with sexual frustration, so Emily felt she could cut her some slack. Besides, she was eager to taste Juliette's sweet pussy again, so her hesitation was only brief before she started kissing her way down her boss's body.

She then stopped again to cover Juliette's swollen belly in kisses, Emily unable to resist repeating the process she had performed last night, but either the singer didn't mind or she had been anticipating this or she just didn't mind as Juliette's only response was to caress Emily's hair and moan in what mostly sounded like anticipation. Out of gratitude, and a genuine desire for pussy, which was foreign to the assistant, Emily tried not to spend too much time on Juliette's stomach before moving down to where her boss really wanted her, and where she really wanted to be. Likewise, while she was there Emily didn't keep Juliette waiting for the thing they both really wanted.

It certainly felt like a long time to Juliette, the poor girl whimpering more and more the closer Emily got to her target. Of course it felt good, and the anticipation was wonderful, but Juliette knew that it would pale in comparison to what she could feel when Emily started finally doing her job. Only it wasn't her job, that embarrassing thought preventing Juliette from snapping and pushing Emily lower, or threatening her. Which was extremely hard in her current state of frustration, but eventually Juliette was rewarded for her patience as the brunette finally pushed her head in between the blonde's legs, stuck out her tongue and slid it over Juliette's needy cunt.

Throwing her head back Juliette let out a long cry of pleasure from that first wonderful lick. Emily then paused to frown at her, and then the two women locked eyes for a second. Then with a sigh Juliette covered her mouth and sure enough Emily continued, that soft little tongue of hers lapping away at Juliette's cunt and bringing the singer so much pleasure she didn't seem to care about the earlier interaction. She did, but it was testament to how good this felt that the normally very opinionated blonde was able to keep from getting in her own way.

Truthfully it was unlikely they would be discovered. Most recording studios were soundproof, and while Juliette couldn't remember whether this one was in a building full of singers and musicians practising and recording tracks a few screams would probably go unnoticed. On the other hand it was probably better to be safe than sorry. Although speaking of hands Juliette severely doubted that hers did not prevent the sounds of joy which came out of her quick and fast as Emily proved last night wasn't a fluke and whatever Juliette's regular feelings right now her body craved lesbian sex.

As she became blissfully lost in the pleasure consuming her body Juliette wondered if it was just sex with Emily she craved. After all her assistant was one of the only people in her life never to abandon her. Which was weird, she'd driven off plenty of assistance before this one stuck around, and that all too rare feeling that somebody cared about her was intoxicating. Of course she couldn't trust anyone else to do this for her, but she had to admit, the images of other women she knew between her legs did nothing to sour her good mood. Exactly the opposite in fact, the idea only pushing her further towards a much-needed orgasm.

Emily wasn't thinking about anyone else right now. Oh no, her focus was 100% on Juliette Barnes and her yummy pussy, Emily feeling like she could slowly lick her boss's tasty little twat for hours and yet both of them were perfectly content. When her high maintenance employer finally began sounding like she wanted more Emily happily gave it to her in the form of sliding her tongue clockwise and anticlockwise around Juliette's pussy lips instead of just up and down. She also lingered on Juliette's clit, the little bundle of nerves which could make all the difference, Emily marvelling over how something so small could make her lover so wet.

Her lover. Juliette Barnes was her lover, and despite the circumstances Emily couldn't help smiling at the thought. This thing between them would probably end in tears, Emily fired and disgraced, and probably hounded by the press for steamy details about her affair with her notoriously hard to work for female boss, the infamous singer Juliette Barnes. But for right now Emily was having the time of her life, the assistant trying to savour every lick as for all she knew this could be the last time she sample this wonderful treat.

With that in mind she wrapped her lips around Juliette's cunt best she could in an attempt to get all the delicious juices flowing out of it. She didn't quite succeed, but the majority of Juliette's juices flow directly into her mouth, down her throat and into her belly where it belonged. The rest mostly ended up covering her face, which was almost just as good, Emily feeling like Juliette was marking her as hers. Which she definitely wouldn't say out loud in fear of scaring Juliette off, but for right now silently inside her head it was quite intoxicating. Almost as intoxicating as the cunt cream now flowing down her throat.

In an attempt to get more of that heavenly pussy cream Emily first began to suck on Juliette's cunt in between licks, and then a few minutes later she started lingering her tongue against her boss's love hole and her clit. She began flicking the latter with her tongue a few minutes after that, causing Juliette to tighten her grip in her hair. The singer had been holding her head firmly against her cunt this entire time, and the added pressure became painful, but Juliette practically tore her hair out by the roots when she took her mouth off of the blonde's pussy and wrapped it around Juliette's clit.

"More!" Juliette whisper yelled, "Fuck me, fuck meeeeeeeeeeee ohhhhhhhhhhhhhh Emily! Emily! Fuck me Emily, fuck me with your tongue and make me cum! Tongue fuck me, fuck me with your tongue, oh fuck, ooooooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh fuckkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk!"

Unlike before Emily gave Juliette what she wanted almost immediately, the pop/country singer struggling to silence herself as her assistant let go of her clit, move down to her entrance and slowly pushed her tongue inside it. When that tongue was all the way inside her boss Emily stayed perfectly still for a few long seconds, giving them both a chance to savour the moment, which frustrated Juliette. But before the singer could utter a word of protest Emily began thrusting her tongue and out of her pussy, forcing Juliette let go of brunette locks and put of both hands over her mouth to try and stifle her screams of pure joy.

Again Juliette was pretty sure it didn't do any good, but it felt like if she didn't try the whole building would hear them, the soundproof walls no match for her powerful voice when she was experiencing this kind of ecstasy, and at least this way only their neighbours would know she was getting fucked in here. And hopefully if someone did hear they wouldn't bother checking on them, as it wasn't like everybody didn't know that Juliette Barnes was a massive slut who certainly wasn't above fucking one of her musicians. Maybe multiple at a time.

The vision of herself being gang banged by her band, the group of mostly good-looking men DP'ing her, spit roasting her and making her air tight certainly helped push Juliette towards the edge of orgasm, an orgasm she very much needed right now. Not just because she wanted to get out of here as quickly as possible, but because it was becoming a physical need. Luckily she was so close she could taste it, and there were ways she could hurry this along, namely by grinding her cunt into Emily's pretty face.

Giving up on keeping herself quiet Juliette moved her hands downwards, grab a few handfuls of Emily's hair and then pushed her assistant as deep into her cunt as her face could go. She then started grinding her pussy on Emily's face, literally using the closest thing she had to a best female friend as a fuck pad. Something that existed only to get her off, and thanks to their combined efforts they succeeded. Oh Gosh, they succeeded all right, Juliette screaming at the top of her lungs as her whole body trembled and she practically drowned poor Emily in her girl cum.

Emily was also worried she was going to drown for a second, but what a way to go. Not that she dwelled on that thought long. No, she was far too busy removing her tongue from Juliette's cunt and trying desperately to swallow every drop of the other girl's cum. Sadly she didn't succeed, there was just too much of it, and Juliette was humping her face at this point just too hard, but like with the regular pussy cream before it Emily was mostly happy, because she swallowed a decent amount and whatever she didn't catch ended up on her face, which meant she could eat it later, and now her boss was marking her as hers.

In that moment there was nothing Emily wanted more. She wanted to be Juliette's. She wanted to be Juliette's personal pussy pleaser. Her rug muncher, her carpet cleaner, her muff diver, and a million other words to describe it. And to her delight she realised that was where she was headed. She realised at this rate she was going to be eating Juliette's pussy day and night, Emily practically living in between her boss's legs, the idea of it almost making her cum.

Then Juliette's climax was over and Emily was automatically shoving her tongue back inside her boss to try and get more of the heavenly liquid she now was so desperate for. It wasn't long before she got it as now the floodgates were open and it became so easy to make Juliette cum, Emily doing it over and over again, although not just with her tongue. No, the assistant slipped a hand between her employer's legs and replaced her tongue with first one and then two fingers while her mouth wrapped around Juliette's clit again, Emily fucking her boss to quite a few orgasms like that before switching back.

Back and forth, back and forth, back and forth Emily went for what felt like hours until finally she was yanked upwards by her hair. Initially she was reluctant to move away from Juliette's cunt, but as always she ended up doing what Juliette Barnes wanted. As that included a long passionate kiss Emily didn't mind too much, the assistant welcoming her employer's lips and tongue with her own, the two women becoming lost in that kiss for several long minutes.

"Did you make yourself cum?" Juliette asked once she had broken the kiss.

"Yes." Emily panted softly.

"Bad girl." Juliette frowned briefly before smiling, "I wanted to do that."

"Please feel free." Emily smiled.

"Oh believe me, I will." Juliette promised, as she slipped her hand between Emily's legs.

Juliette was so blissed out from her orgasms she almost forgot to be nervous. Taking advantage of that state of mind she quickly pushed her hand against Emily's pussy and started to rub it, making her assistant cry out in pleasure. Juliette liked the cry of pleasure, although she wasn't sure how she felt about having another woman's wet pussy against her hand. It was kind of like masturbating, only not quite. But the similarity made it easier, and after all Emily had done for her this felt like the lease Juliette could do.

Feeling a little guilty Juliette bit her lip and then asked, "Do you mind if I just finger you? I'm, I'm kind of new to this."

They both were, but instead of pointing that out Emily forced a smile and moaned, "Do whatever you feel comfortable with."

Smiling softly at her friend Juliette then pushed a finger inside Emily's cunt, forcing another cry out of her. Yes, Juliette definitely liked that sound, hearing it again and again as she began pumping that finger in and out of Emily's pussy, becoming more comfortable by the second. So much so that she added a second finger, then a third before finally begin to rub Emily's clit with her thumb. While doing that Juliette leaned forward and began kissing Emily's neck, which got her closer to hear those cries of pleasure, but didn't actually make the assistant cum, which frustrated the singer.

Emily had made this look so easy and Juliette felt she should be able to return the favour. Luckily she had some ideas, like moving her head down to lick and suck on Emily's nipples, moving back and forth between them while increasing the pace of the fingering. She could tell that got Emily really close, but for some reason it didn't push her over the edge, so Juliette kissed her way up to her friend's ear and sucked on it.

Then Juliette whispered into it, "Cum for me Emily."

Suddenly Juliette felt a rush of cream covering her fingers, the singer grinning with delight as she bought her assistant to climax. She then gleefully repeated the process, Juliette finding it so easy now she knew what to do, until Emily gently pushed her hand away, the two women resting together for a couple of minutes before they put their clothes back on and headed to Juliette's luxurious home for more of this wonderful and exotic new pleasure they had found with each other.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Nashville and have no association with anyone involved in the show. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

Juliette should have fucked her assistant years ago. Actually she had, back during the dark days when she was going through assistance like nobody's business, either making them quit or firing them, Juliette somehow thinking it would be a good idea to fuck one under those circumstances, and her manager somehow thinking she would have the self-restraint not to jump her assistance if he hired a good-looking man for the job. Somehow she had never considered fucking her female assistants, who were all mostly pretty, not even the always eager to please Emily who looking back obviously had a thing for her right from the start.

Although it was probably a good thing Juliette hadn't fucked any of the others, because it was hard to imagine anyone could be better at pleasing her than her dear sweet Emily. She certainly couldn't imagine anyone kissing her better, Juliette pretty much locking lips with the other woman the second her manager finally took the hint and left, the two lovers continuing that kiss as Juliette slowly manoeuvred them slowly away from the main room and into her bedroom, the only thing ruining her mood being that she was beginning to worry Glenn was getting suspicious that might be something going on between her and Emily. Well, that and something else, but she was fairly confident Emily would say yes given her previous track record.

"Can, can I ask you something?" Juliette asked after she finally broke the kiss.

"Of course." Emily smiled.

"Well..." Juliette hesitated, her nervousness coming back full force, "I guess it's more of a favour. I mean, you don't have to do it. It's a big ask. But, I... I'd really like it if you said yes."

"Well, I am your assistant." Emily grinned mischievously and pulled Juliette closer, "It is my job to please you in anyway."

"I'm serious." Juliette huffed.

"So am I." Emily insisted, "I would do anything for you."

"Oh, thanks. In that case... since you've already licked every other part of my body, would you... will you lick my ass!" Juliette blurted out, then when Emily looked surprised quickly added, "It's clean. I gave myself an enema and everything. But you don't have to if you don't want too."

There was a long pause, and then Emily said, "Okay."

"Okay?" Juliette pushed.

"Yeah, I'll do it." Emily promised, "Would you like me to use my fingers too?"

"That would be great." Juliette grinned, then pushing her luck added, "And later, if you're up for it, maybe a toy? I bought a couple just in case you said yes."

Emily raised an eyebrow, "A couple?"

"Yeah..." Juliette blushed before admitting, "I'm kind of a massive ass whore. Hadn't you heard?"

"I assume they were just rumours." Emily admitted.

"Well, you should know by now to assume everything you heard about me is true." Juliette said bitterly, a brief silence falling over them before she double-checked, "Ya sure you're up for this? Cause I'm really starting to like you-like you, and the last thing I want to do is push you away."

"It's fine. It's not like this is the first time we'd be doing something new for me." Emily quickly pointed out, before asking, "So... how do you wanna do this?"

Grinning happily Juliette pressed her lips to Emily's for a brief kiss, pulled back and scurried to the bed, where she grabbed one of her pillows and put it in the centre of the sheets. She then quickly stripped off her clothes and strategically got in the centre of the bed with the pillow resting on her lower back, lifting her butt up and providing all the access Emily would need. Just to be sure Juliette spread her legs as wide as possible, after of course, making sure there are a couple of pillows under her head so she was comfortable and would get a good view of what was about to happen.

"I'd love to be on my hands and knees for this, but... you know." Juliette murmured, rubbing a hand over her swollen stomach.

"I know." Emily said, slowly stripping herself of her clothes before asking, "Do you mind if I don't just go straight in?"

"Actually, a little more foreplay would be great." Juliette admitted.

This admission had Emily smiling softly, and then joining her on the bed for another make out session, which Juliette genuinely enjoyed. Sometimes she wanted to get right to the fucking, as she constantly thought about sex and after hours of forcing herself to act professional it wasn't like she needed much warm-up. But now she was feeling kind of nervous, and Emily definitely was, and that was exactly the right time for a nice long smooching session. Besides, Juliette liked kissing Emily a lot more than pretty much all of the men she had shared her bed with over the years. In fact, she liked Emily in general more than pretty much all the men she had been with, thankfully Juliette did not have to analyse that now as she was lost in making out with her oh so precious assistant.

Emily really, really loved making out with Juliette. She had always enjoyed making out with her lovers in general, but she especially loved it when it was with someone she truly, deeply wanted, and she had never wanted anyone like she wanted Juliette. Revelling in the chance to show Juliette that again Emily continued kissing the other woman while her hands slid across her pregnancy enhanced curves, without thinking Emily squeezing Juliette's ass, which although enjoyable made her nervous for what was to come. So while she didn't completely avoid that area she mostly stuck to caressing Juliette's swollen belly and milk filled tits for the next few minutes.

Even when she broke the kiss she didn't move far, Emily simply switching to kissing Juliette's neck while her hands continued playing with that big belly and those wonderful boobs. Of course kissing around Juliette's neck just reminded Emily that she was forbidden to leave a mark, because no one could know she and Juliette were kind of, sort of together, and while she had previously romanticised and even fantasised about sneaking around behind other people's backs the reality very quickly lost its appeal. So it wasn't long before she was going lower, which she just needed to hear Juliette's happy moan to know that the impatient girl was in favour of this.

Nevertheless Emily was determined to draw the foreplay out a little longer, so she kissed her way down Juliette's chest as slowly as possible, and when she found herself working her way up a boob she ignored the nipple for almost a full minute. It would have been longer but Juliette let out a little whine of complaint and not wanting to get an ear full Emily wrapped her mouth around the nipple she had been deliberately ignoring and gave it a nice long sucking. She then repeated the process, kissing her way down one breast and up the other and then kissing around the nipple before finally taking it into her mouth, although this time she licked it first before she sucked it.

Back and forth Emily went, again mostly using her hands to caress Juliette's swollen stomach and milk filled tits, although in the case of the latter she also tweaked the nipple she wasn't working on and pushed the nipple she was working on more firmly into her mouth, which unsurprisingly got a very positive response from her boss. However eventually, and perhaps inevitably, her hand slid down to Juliette's juicy butt, caressing the cheeks with first one and then both hands while literally burying her face in the country/pop star's cleavage and started licking and sucking her nipples pretty much as hard as she'd ever dared.

Juliette of course moaned loudly at this treatment. The only time she stopped in the next few minutes was when Emily motor-boated her boobs, which made her giggle a little, but mostly she just relaxed and moaned happily. Sex had always been a great way to take Juliette's mind off her troubles. Sex with another girl, or at least sex with Emily, was the best way. Even when it came to foreplay like this Emily was just better at it than all her other lovers combined, and Juliette still wasn't sure if that said more about herself than it did Emily or not. Either way Juliette tried not to dwell on it right now and just enjoy the moment, especially when Emily started licking and sucking her nipples, which was hopefully assigned they were getting closer to what Juliette really wanted.

While Juliette had been very much in favour of some foreplay she was now warmed up and very ready to get her ass fucked. She initially told Emily she wanted an ass licking, but that was just because she was hoping she could start out with that and then work her way up until Emily was ramming her rectum with a nice big dildo. Well, she definitely wanted an ass licking too, it's just that receiving only that would have been a terrible tease, as it had been months since her ass had been fucked, and Juliette was more desperate for it than ever. Still, she forced herself to remain silent for a few long minutes and just enjoy Emily's mouth and tongue worshipping her boobs.

Eventually though Juliette whimpered, "Emily, can ohhhhhhhh, can we please get to the ass licking now?"

"Sure." Emily quickly replied, pulling back and then biting her lip, "Would you mind rolling onto your side? Unless you'd rather be in another position?"

"No, no, that's fine." Juliette said, slowly rolling over and then after a brief pause told her assistant, "Thanks so much for this."

Emily smiled softly and then quipped, "Well, it is my job to please you."

That was a strain on their relationship, and while her tone made it clear that Emily was joking the look on her face made it clear she didn't find it funny. There was an awkward moment that followed which said the same thing, then to try and get rid of the tension between them Emily quickly lowered her head and literally started kissing Juliette's ass. So the blonde easily benefited from the verbal misstep, Juliette finding it easy to forget about that when she was pretty much getting everything she wanted. Or at least a wonderful appetiser to it, and what followed was very, very promising.

Instead of being repulsed by what Juliette was manipulating her into doing Emily seemed to really get into it. Even with this initial stage she eagerly covered Juliette's well rounded ass in kisses before pulling her cheeks apart and just as eagerly sliding her tongue up and down her ass crack before concentrating on where she needed her most, her needy little hole. The needy little butt hole which hadn't had any real attention from another human being in months, just those first few gentle licks causing Juliette to cry out in a mixture of relief and joy. And soon after that Juliette began giving Emily some real encouragement.

"Oooooooh yessssssss, lick me! Lick my ass!" Juliette moaned shamelessly, "Mmmmmmm, oh Emily, you're so good for doing this for me. Ohhhhhhhh, I really don't deserve you."

Emily blushed at that last comment. Well, she blushed throughout the rim job, but even through all the dirty talk, and of course the act itself, that compliment made her blush the most. Partly because it made her heart flutter, and partly because she had just been so focused on pleasing Juliette that she forgot to be embarrassed when she started rapidly lapping away at Juliette's butt hole and then literally pushed her tongue through it. Emily was shocked that she was able to do that. Clearly Juliette really was an ass whore after all. Something that the world-famous country/pop singer was only too happy to confirm once Emily's tongue slipped past Juliette's anal ring.

"Mmmmmm yeahhhhhhhh, that's it Emily, become my butt licker. Mmmmmmm, lick my butt hole just like that, oooooooooh, you have no idea how good this feels. But I'll be happy to show you. Mmmmmmm yeah, I'll be happy to toss your salad like you're tossing mine. I wouldn't do that for just anyone Emily, but I'll do it for you. Mmmmmm, I'll even kiss your ass. Ohhhhhhhh yeahhhhhhhhh, most of my day people either want to tear me down or kiss my ass, but I love it when they actually do. Mmmmmmm yeahhhhhh, I love having my ass kissed, especially by you, oh yes, and I'll be your ass kisser if you'll be mine. I'll ooooooooohhhhhhhhhh Goooooooooodddddddddddd!" Juliette cried out as her ass was invaded by something wet and soft, "Oh God yes, fuck me! Fuck my ass! Mmmmmmmm fuck. Fuck my ass with your tongue Ems! Fuck it! Oooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhhh yeahhhhhhhhhhhhh, tongue fuck my ass, oh fuck! Fuck! Fuck me, that feels so good, mmmmmmmm, I love it up the ass! I love it up my ass sooooooo God damn much, ooooooooooh Emily, fuck me! Fuck me like the ass whore I am! Oh God Emily, I am such an ass whore!"

Pushed on by those words Emily not only pushed her tongue as deep as it would go into Juliette's ass but started hammering it in and out. The ease at which she was able to do this more clearly prove that Juliette was an ass whore more than words ever could, Emily finding herself happily proving that as she spent the next few minutes with her face buried in between Juliette's butt cheeks. Then without warning she slipped a finger into Juliette's butt hole, that finger sliding in as easily as her tongue, if not more so. Which of course got a long, loud happy moan from Juliette, followed by yet more encouragement.

"Oooooooooooh yessssssssssss!" Juliette moaned before crying out, "Fuck me! Yes, finger fuck my slutty little ass hole! Mmmmmmm fuck, that feel so good. Give me more! Mmmmmm yeahhhhhhhh, shove another finger up my ass. Come on Emily, stretch me out and make me ready for ohhhhhhhhhhhh yeahhhhhhhhh, that's it, mmmmmmmm, good girl."

That cute little bubble butt was so crushingly tight around her finger Emily was shocked that Juliette wasn't an anal virgin, let alone that she wanted more than a finger up her butt. Yet despite her concern for the other girl's well-being Emily couldn't deny there was something erotic about pushing first one and then two fingers into the tight little ass of the world-famous country singer Juliette Barnes. She even wanted to give her more. Oh yes, Emily wanted to give Juliette the kind of butt fucking that her boss was making it so clear that she desperately wanted, so it was no surprise she obeyed the next command without hesitation, if a little awkwardly.

"More, more, more! Mmmmmm, I want more! Oh Emily, your fingers feel so good, but they're just not enough for me. I want a cock." Juliette confessed, "I want you to go to that bag over there, pull out the strap-on I bought for you, strap it around your waist and fuck me with it. Fuck my ass! Ooooooooh please Emily, fuck my slutty little ass hole. Ohhhhhhhh fuck, I order you to fuck me up the butt."

Even though Juliette said more, a lot more, Emily didn't stick around to hear the rest. No, she scrambled to do as she was told, and even though there was part of her which seriously panicked when she pulled out the sex toy, particularly at the size of the dildo attached to the harness, Emily quickly took off her clothes and strapped on the dick. She then rubbed in a generous portion of the lube which was thankfully in the bag, otherwise Emily wasn't sure she could do this. Although Juliette was helping out by immediately replacing those fingers with her own and hammering her back hole, Emily watching with fascination as her boss abused her own butt until she was called back.

"Emily! What the fuck are you waiting for? Get over here and fuck my ass!" Juliette yelled at her assistant, "I want that dick up my ass NOW! Do it! Fuck me! Please? I want it. I need it. Please give it to me. Come on Emily, please just give it to me. Yessssss, get over here and give me your cock. Mmmmmm, I want every single inch of it up my butt. Give it to me Emily, give it to me hard. I'm not some delicate flower. I'm an ass whore. And you know what else? I'm your boss, so when I say fuck my ass that means you fuck my ass. Oh God yes, mmmmmmmm, give it to me. Oh Emily, fuck me. Fuck me like the ass whore I am, mmmmmmmm fuck yeah!"

Juliette practically moaned with anticipation when Emily finally placed the head of the dildo against her needy hole. She then bit her lip to prevent herself from complaining again as Emily hesitated, then just as she was giving in and opening her mouth Juliette found that the only thing that came out was a loud moan of pleasure as Emily pushed forwards and finally began to really stretch out her ass hole. She went frustratingly slowly, but that just meant Juliette got to savour the feeling of her slutty little back door opening up for a nice big dick.

There was another pause, Emily still clearly very nervous, but Juliette didn't mind. Her butt hole was being stretched, that was enough at that moment. She did open her mouth again, although it wasn't to complain this time but to offer encouragement. From the way Emily's eyes went wide in the process she must've thought she was going to complain though, which worked out well for Juliette, her panicked assistant slamming forwards and sliding not only the head but a couple of extra inches of dildo up her butt, the sudden completion of the anal penetration actually making her cry out sharply in pain, although truth be told Juliette got off on that as well.

"I'm sorry Juliette." Emily squeaked before trying to pull the dildo out as slowly and as gently as possible.

"Don't you dare take that cock out of my ass!" Juliette snapped, quickly adding in a softer tone when it was clear she had frightened her assistant, "I'm sorry Emily, but you have no idea how good this feels. Mmmmmmmmmm, it's been way too long since I had a cock in my ass, and yours feels amazing. Mmmmmmmmm, but I bet it's going to feel even better when it's all the way in. Oh yes, oooooooohhhhhhhh Goooooooooddddddddd, I want every inch of that cock in my slutty little ass. Please Emily, give it to me! Give my tight little ass every inch of your big dick and make me your anal whore!"

For a few seconds Emily just stared like an idiot at her, Juliette tempted to point that out like she had done with countless men in this situation. But again, Emily had proven she was worth being patient with, and sure enough she did so once again, as after those few seconds she grabbed a firm hold of the toy cock and began slowly yet steadily pushing it into her boss's butt, and Juliette loved her for it. What she loved even more was that big dick sliding through her back hole and forcing the walls of her rectum to stretch wider than they had done in months. Years, if she was being honest.

Actually, if she was being honest this was the biggest dick she had ever taken in her ass. Well, the girth wasn't much different, but the length was at least three inches longer than anything she had previously taken, and while that hadn't seemed like much when she was purchasing the strap-on it felt like each inch was a mile by the time the last of it was disappearing into her butt hole. For a horrifying moment Juliette thought she might burst, or the dildo to end up poking out of her mouth, or at the very least get stuck up there, then gloriously she felt Emily's thighs connect with her ass cheeks, announcing she had got what she had so desperately wanted and now every single inch of that dick was in her butt.

Emily was dumbstruck. Where had the dick gone? Juliette was tiny, how could she have possibly taken a dildo that size up her butt! Was it curled up in her stomach? How had Juliette pulled off what was essentially a magic trick? And how could she possibly be moaning with pleasure from getting her ass hole invaded by such a monster cock? Who could get off on being anally violated in such an obscene way that their ass hole was this widely stretched by the dildo now invading it? The dildo Juliette had brought with this in mind. Had begged Emily to use her. And Emily had not only done it, but was actually finding enjoyment out of it!

Juliette snapped Emily out of her daze as she moaned, "Ohhhhhhhhhh Gawwwwwwwwwwwd, it feel soooooooooooooo gooooooooooddddddddddddd mmmmmmmmmmm fuck! Please Emily, please fuck my ass. Mmmmmm yeah, fuck my cute little ass like the anal whore I am! Just fucking do it Emily! Wreck my fucking ass hole! That's an order!"

Before they had begun this ultra-forbidden affair Emily had reached the point where she didn't think Juliette could say anything which would shock her. She should have known better after they started having sex, but somehow Juliette was still surprising her. Hopefully she wouldn't keep this up, because it Juliette kept surprising her like this Emily might end up getting herself arrested or something. But she put that out of her mind for now, and did what she did best. What she was paid to do. What it felt like she was born to do. Please Juliette Barnes, and if that meant fucking her boss up the butt so be it.

Not that it was easy. Her job rarely was, but in this case she didn't exactly have a lot of experience being on this side of sex, and it wasn't the easiest of positions. Luckily she didn't have to worry about power or speed, at least not now, as the best she could do was to gently thrust her hips back and forth, sawing the dildo in and out of Juliette's butt hole. Amazingly this alone may Juliette moan with pure pleasure, but just in case the other girl was exaggerating to put her at ease Emily reached around and started rubbing her employer's pussy. Okay, part of it was that she just like touching Juliette's pussy, but it was mostly a selfless act. For her trouble her hand was smacked away.

"No, I wanna cum just from getting butt fucked. It makes me feel like a bigger slut that way." Juliette explained, feeling bad about initially snapping at Emily and slapping her hand away. To make up for it she begrudgingly added, "Ya can touch my tits a bit if ya want, but not during the hard butt poundin'."

Again Emily was a bit worried by that last part. She was already doing a lot of damage to Juliette's ass, she didn't know how much more she could abuse this girl. Especially given the way she felt about her. Of course she wouldn't concentrate on that now at the expense of pleasing Juliette, so she slowly slid her hand around her boss so she could play with both of Juliette's pregnancy enlarged tits. Then after a few minutes of easily squeezing moans out of Juliette that way the brunette moved her hand down to the blonde's bloated stomach, Emily marvelling at the fact that she wasn't merely sodomising a country singer but an expectant mother to be. God, how had she become so perverted?

Juliette was in heaven. It had been just so long since she'd been ass fucked, and it was easily better than she remembered. Part of that was it was Emily, and everything seemed better with Emily, either because she was a girl or just because she actually liked her. Mostly though Juliette just loved anal sex. The feeling of having her forbidden hole stretched open and fucked just made her feel so wonderfully naughty, and she had an incredibly sensitive back passage that felt oh so good when it was being stimulated. And Emily was being so wonderfully gentle with her that it took no time for her slutty little butt to relax, making any initial discomfort a distant memory.

For a while Juliette savoured the purist pleasure she had ever known, which was only enhanced when Emily started caressing her swollen tits and softly kissing her neck. Of course ultimately her greedy body wanted more, her ass hole feeling like it was literally begging to be pounded harder, but Juliette wasn't ready for this perfect moment to be over. Besides, on the very rare occasion a guy was able to survive this long without blowing his load up her butt, or whenever she took the time to give her slutty ass a nice long dildoing herself, her eventual orgasm was that much more intense if she was patient.

Of course Juliette Barnes had never been that patient, "Ooooooooooh fuck! Fuck my ass harder! Please Emily, I need it! I need it soooooooo fucking bad! Wreck my ass! Fucking wreck it! Ohhhhhhhhh yessssssssss, destroy the little hole I shit from! Oh God, fuck me, fuck my ass, mmmmmmm, fucking ruin my rectum! Ooooooooohhhhhhhhhhh yeahhhhhhhhhhh, that's it, pound that ass! Pound that slutty little dyke ass of mine! Oh shit, slam it, slam my shit hole! Oh Emily! Emily! Please? Please just fuck me. Fuck my butt, mmmmmmmmmm yeahhhhhhhhhhhh, hammer my slutty little butt hole and treat me like the ass whore I am! Oh Emily, Emily, EMLIY! Aaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhh fuckkkkkkkkkkkkk yeeeeeeeeeesssssssssss, oooooooooohhhhhhhhhh Gooooooooodddddddddddd!"

It took a lot longer than Juliette would have liked for Emily to give her what she wanted, which only happened during sex, and when she tried she was very awkward about it, but it was totally worth the wait because wow, had Juliette ever missed this. Sure, Emily couldn't match the power and strength of many of the men that she had allowed to sodomise her, but her assistant's dick wasn't going soft anytime soon and given how Emily had made it very clear that she just wanted to please Juliette there was almost no way that Juliette would be left unsatisfied. And she wasn't. Oh boy, she really, really wasn't.

Anally induced orgasms had always been Juliette's favourite type of orgasms, and the first one that hit her during this latest butt fucking felt more powerful than any she'd had before. She didn't know whether that was because this was someone she cared about, or another girl, or if it had just been so long, but at that moment Juliette certainly didn't care. She just wanted more. So she tried to beg for it, although all she could do was scream 'more', 'harder', 'fuck me' and Emily's name over and over again as she was bombarded by climaxes until it felt like one big continuous orgasm that melted Juliette's mind until there was nothing left but a happy puddle of goo.

Emily had seen Juliette cum hard before, lots of times actually, but never like this. Well, she had got her pretty close before, but this time Emily swore she could feel the ecstasy running through Juliette's veins as her cum violently squirted from her cunt and she writhed so much that it was all Emily could do to hold on. She also was worried about going deaf, because Juliette's voice seemed to reach a higher pitch than usual, actually reaching levels Emily found unpleasant, although because they were the ultimate sign of pleasing Juliette she could just about put up with them. She was pretty distracted anyway with fucking her boss up the butt.

That was what she was doing, butt fucking her boss. Sodomising her employer. Fucking the girl who signed her checks in the ass and making her cum like a whore. An anal whore. Juliette had confessed that was what she was, but Emily hadn't realised just how much she meant it until right now. Hell, maybe whore wasn't even the right word, because some whores faked it, and there was no way Juliette could be faking this. Yes, Juliette wasn't an anal whore, she was an anal slut. And right now she was Emily's anal slut, something Emily made very clear from the way she rammed her boss's rectum with every ounce of strength she could whilst still in the spooning position.

Which of course made Juliette cum even more, but she wasn't the only one. To Emily's surprise she also came, and came hard considering there was nothing inside her. Sure, she had been aware of the other end of the dildo bashing against her clit, but Emily hadn't thought that would be enough to make her cum. And she supposed it wasn't. In fact she was pretty sure she mostly came from the mental high of fucking her boss in the butt. Of butt fucking another woman. Of fucking Juliette's butt. Oh yes, Emily was fucking Juliette Barnes's slutty little dyke butt, and they were both absolutely loving every single second of it.

Honestly Emily wasn't sure how long it lasted. It felt like hours, and in some ways it felt like only minutes. Either way she kept going until she had absolutely no strength left, at which point she made sure to deliver one last hard thrust, burying the dildo as deep as it would go into Juliette's bowels and triggering one more powerful orgasm for them both. They then lay there for several long minutes, lying in a sweaty heap as they both gasped for breath. Then Emily started gently caressing Juliette's swollen stomach and breasts and shortly after that she started softly kissing her, trying to coax her lover back to the land of the living. Eventually it worked, and when it did Emily was in for another surprise.

"Mmmmmmm, stick it in my mouth." Juliette sighed happily.

"Wha, what?" Emily murmured, sure that she must've misheard.

"Take your cock out of my ass and put it in my mouth." Juliette ordered firmly.

"But that's... it's just been..." Emily began, before simply confirming, "Are, are you sure?"

"Yes I'm sure. Otherwise I wouldn't have asked for it." Juliette groaned in frustration, then added while trying and failing to hide her annoyance, "I know it's weird, but I've always loved ass to mouth. It just makes me feel so nasty and slutty, and I love that feeling. Also I just like the taste. So please Emily, please feed me my own ass. My mouth is literally watering at thought of tasting my own butt, so please give it to me."

Juliette would normally say more, after all she loved dirty talk, but she was worried that this would be the thing that would finally overwhelm Emily, and that just wasn't acceptable. Not when she was so close to training her to fulfil all of her needs. So she restricted herself to just a little dirty talk and hoped that it would be enough to persuade her to do what she wanted. And sure enough once again Emily didn't let her down, muttering a barely audible agreement before slowly beginning to pull her cock out of Juliette's slutty little ass hole. Which alone was enough to make Juliette quiver with pleasure as she was rocked with after-shocks of her orgasms and the feeling of that dildo being removed from her butt. Of course she missed having it inside her already, but she always love the feeling of it leaving her gaping.

In fact she loved it so much Juliette couldn't resist softly ordering, "Take a picture."

"What?" Emily frowned.

"Ya heard. Take a picture of my gaping ass hole." Juliette ordered, "Mmmmm, I can feel it. All open and slutty. But I wanna see it, and as I don't have the energy to get up right now, I need you to take a picture."

"But-" Emily began.

"Just make sure you don't get my face in it." Juliette said firmly as she reached back to spread her cheeks.

There was a moment's pause and then Emily scrambled to do as she was told, nervously telling her boss afterwards, "Okay, got it."

"Good. Now show it to me." Juliette ordered, grabbing the phone quickly from Emily when it was offered and then examining her assistant's handiwork, "Mmmmm, not bad for a first time. Yes, that's a nice wide gape. But I think we can do better if we work on your stamina. But for now, good job."

"Erm, thanks." Emily blushed.

"Now get over here and give me that cock." Juliette ordered, licking her lips at the thought of what was going to happen next.

To Juliette's delight no further words were needed, Emily simply walking around to stand in front of her face. She was obviously a little nervous, and very slow about it, but this time Juliette didn't mind as it helped build up the anticipation, her mouth increasingly watering until finally she could wrap her lips around Emily's ass flavoured dick. The international country/pop star then let out a long moan as she tasted her favourite flavour in the world, her own ass. Oh yes, Juliette Barnes tasted her own ass on the dildo that had just pummelled her butt, and she loved every second of it, Juliette savouring the part of the strap-on which had gone as deep as it could go into her butt for several long seconds.

Once every drop of her butt cream had been cleaned off the head of the dildo Juliette started to bob her head up and down the shaft. She paused once the dildo was pressing against the back of her mouth, and the entrance to her throat, as she didn't want to overwhelm Emily. Also she had been told by many guys this was hot, especially when she looked up at them like she was doing right now. She was relieved to find that Emily was looking at her with pretty much the same look of lust all those boys had, despite the fact that she couldn't feel it the way they could. And it wasn't quite the same for Juliette. Honestly it was better, because this cock wasn't deflating. No, it was staying nice and hard, and leaving her more ass juice to clean up.

That meant Juliette could afford to take her time giving Emily a long, drawn out blow job. Maybe the best she'd ever given. Which was probably ironic, but she didn't care in that moment. All Juliette cared about was getting every drop of her yummy butt juice, and not freaking out Emily, so after several minutes of just cleaning the top half of the strap-on she very cautiously started stuffing the bottom half down her throat. Emily's mouth fell open in amazement, especially when Juliette reached the base, but she never complained. She didn't encourage Juliette in the way she would have liked, but Emily still seemed delighted by her boss indulging in her slutty nature.

When there was no more anal cream to clean Juliette reluctantly removed her mouth from the cock, looked back up at Emily and softly asked her, "Can you spoon me?"

"Of course." Emily replied, reaching for the straps to her harness.

"No, leave it on." Juliette said quickly, before grinning wickedly, "I wanna feel it against my butt."

Emily blushed slightly, but nodded, "Okay."

"And can you push it in between my cheeks? You know, like a hot dog in a bun?" Juliette pushed, and then when Emily gave her a look added," What, I told you I was an ass whore. And if you really want to please me you're going to have to fuck my ass a lot. Like all the time. And having your nice hard cock right next to my slutty little whore hole will be the height of convenience when I feel like another ass fucking. Which will probably be in like an hour, if not sooner. "

All that made Emily blush, but didn't stop her from moving to cuddling Juliette from behind and pressing her dildo firmly between the ass cheeks of her employer. Then, because she couldn't resist, Emily grinned and said, "Well, it is my job to please you. And if that means nearly non-stop ass fuckings, so be it."


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Nashville and have no association with anyone involved in the show. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

For a few precious months Juliette Barnes was actually happy. This was a newsworthy event. Literally. All the gossip magazines and shows had picked up on it, some even correctly guessing the reason for this was a new lover. However none of them guessed it was her female assistant, and Juliette should know as she spent an embarrassing amount of time checking everything said and written about her just in case there was one piece of evidence about her lesbian affair, or even just a guess at it. But there was nothing, which was mostly just as disconcerting. Because whenever Juliette found happiness something inevitably went wrong.

Given the amount of times she had been burnt Juliette deserve to be a little paranoid, but thanks to her pregnancy hormones doubling and strengthening her already temperamental mood swings she knew for a fact she gave poor Emily more grief than she deserved, always giving her the third degree whenever they were apart for more than five seconds before bursting into tears and apologising. It was embarrassing really. At least she had the excuse of being pregnant, and once she got through the worst of the morning sickness Juliette almost didn't mind it. Although only because she had Emily around to make her feel wanted as parts of her body swelled to a ridiculous proportion considering her size.

When her due date arrived Juliette was almost sorry to see her pregnancy ending. Mostly because it was a good excuse to fuck Emily, and while she knew it was ridiculous part of Juliette was still afraid that this whole lesbian thing was going to turn out to be a phase for her. Just a really weird pregnancy craving, and when she finally gave birth she wouldn't find Emily attractive any more, condemning her to the unfulfilling sex she'd been having before her pregnancy. But no. Juliette wouldn't let that happen. She would get this thing out of her, and then she would face her sexual identity crisis discreetly, and ideally end up dating Emily.

Of course then her due date came and went and Juliette felt like she would do anything to get this nightmare over with. She'd try anything. And she did. She tried everything, from laying in difficult positions, to uncomfortable exercises, and of course plenty of sex with Emily. Nothing seemed to work. Then Juliette stumbled across a particularly wicked idea on the Internet, and while it did initially freak her the fuck out she was so very, very desperate. And seeing how Emily had sworn she would do anything for her, and had proven time and time again she would, it seemed only natural Juliette would once again push her luck. So the next time they were alone and naked together Juliette bought it up, although she waited until they had kissed for like an hour so that Emily would be properly be in the mood.

"Babe, could we try something new?" Juliette asked nervously.

Raising an eyebrow Emily replied, "What exactly?"

Unable to stop herself from smirking Juliette pointed out, "What happened to yes Juliette, anything you want."

Emily blushed slightly, and admitted, "Well... yeah, I'd do just about anything for you. You know that. But we've done so many new things lately I'm not sure there's anything else to do."

"Fisting?" Juliette pointed out.

"Okay, there's that." Emily conceded, before realisation hit. "Wait, is that what you want?"

"Yeah..." Juliette said nervously, and then seeing the apprehension on Emily's face quickly added, "It's supposed to be good for triggerin' labour, and I feel like this thing has been inside of me forever, and I just want it to be over. Please Emily, I'm beggin' you. I'm willing to try anythin' at this point. Do anything. I'll, I'll pay you whatever you want. I just-"

"It's not about money!" Emily snapped, "You and me, has never been about money. You hear?"

Sadly it wasn't that simple, but Juliette didn't want to argue about it, so she simply smiled softly and said, "I know. I'm sorry it's just, I want this to be over. The pregnancy! To be clear, I want the pregnancy to be over so I can get on with my life. I, I need your help to do that Emily. Please? We can ease into it however you want, just please, fist me."

There was a long pause and then Emily grumbled, "Well, I suppose if we ease into it."

Juliette smiled widely, relief filling her system as she leaned in for another kiss, "Thank you thank you thank you."

Emily might have rolled her eyes a little, but Juliette didn't complain about it as she was too busy pressing her lips to hers, while Emily's annoyance at being manipulated into yet another kinky act faded away as soon as Juliette's lips pressed against her own. Oh God, did Emily love kissing Juliette Barnes. Kissing her boss. Which shouldn't be a turn on, but after all this time Emily figured she might as well embrace it. It wasn't like anyone else would ever let her forget it if the truth about them became public, and at this point she actually hoped it would, because as exciting as the sneaking around was Emily would gladly give it up, and her job, if it meant being with Juliette.

She severely doubted that Juliette would feel the same way when the pregnancy was finally done with, but Emily couldn't help but live in hope. After all, Juliette was so sweet to her sometimes, and the way she had been talking lately almost made Emily believe she felt the same way. And even if she didn't Emily wanted to enjoy every precious moment she got with Juliette, and if that meant living in a dream world so be it. Given Juliette's interest in her would probably end after the pregnancy a big part of Emily was just trying to talk herself out of triggering labour, but she could tell the woman she loved was in pain, and she couldn't just leave her to suffer. She wasn't sure she could have done that to her worst enemy, let alone to her precious Juliette. So Emily did what was good for Juliette and not herself. Again.

At least that meant she got a long make out session and plenty of time to worship Juliette's neck and pregnancy swollen tits, even if particularly the last thing made her boss whimper and grumble softly in frustration, and eventually even gently pushed down on her head. Even as Juliette pushed down though Emily stayed where she was, slowly kissing her way down one boob and up the other so she could take each nipple in turn into her mouth and then lick and suck on it. Partly because this might be the last time she did it, and partly because she really just wanted to properly prepare Juliette for what was to come.

Then Juliette whimpered softly, "Please Emily, lick me. Lick my pussy. Please? I need it so bad! Oh yes, that's it Emily, go lower. Lower! Oooooooh please, please Emily, I need you."

Helpless to resist any more Emily slowly kissed her way down to Juliette's now comically swollen stomach considering the size of the tiny singer, lingering there for almost a full minute as she covered that big belly in kisses. But Juliette begging for her to go lower so there was only so long Emily could resist before she positioned herself exactly where the other girl wanted her. Which was of course in between her legs. Although as much as part of her wanted to Emily didn't dive right in, because again this could be her final chance to do this, and she wanted to savour every moment of it, including the sight and the smell of Juliette's wet pussy, Emily finding both those things wonderfully intoxicating. Then finally she leaned forward, closed her eyes, stuck out her tongue and gave Juliette what she really wanted.

Meanwhile Juliette had of course kept begging, "Lick me! Lick my fuckin' cunt you dyke! Oh fuck Emily, please, I just can't take anymore. I need my cunt licked. And I need it to licked by you. Mmmmmm, please Emily, you're by far the best at licking my cunt, so please just do it. Ohhhhhhhh yeahhhhhhhh, become my personal little cunt licker again. Please, I oooooooohhhhhhhhh Gawwwwwwwd!"

Juliette was more patient with Emily than any of her male lovers, mostly because her patience was rewarded with incredible orgasms no one else had been able to give her, but she also genuinely cared about her. Not that could stop her from inevitably begging, especially as most of the time, when she started she instantly got what she wanted. Thankfully this time was like most, and Juliette barely got into her dirty talk stride when she felt Emily's tongue press against the bottom of her pussy and slowly work her way up to the top, causing the famous singer's words to become lost in a long loud moan of pleasure.

More moans quickly followed, along with groans, gasps, cries and whimpers of delight as Emily did what she did best, take care of Juliette's needs. In this case that meant quickly settling into a steady pussy licking, which was wonderful. Even if Emily ignored her clit. At least for now. But Juliette knew all she had to do was ask, and even if she didn't she was confident Emily would do it in her own accord. For now this was enough. And perhaps it would be enough for the oral portion of the evening, as the whole point of this was to relax Juliette and get her ready for the fisting that would hopefully get this baby out of her. Then again, could she really resist having Emily make her cum with her talented little tongue?

Ever since they had first started having sex Juliette hadn't been able to go more than a day without Emily's tongue making her cum. Normally she preferred multiple times a day, and she certainly hadn't had enough of them today. Honestly it felt like she could never get enough, and surely an orgasm would help loosen her up for the fisting, right? And not just relax her pussy, but her mind as well, because despite how confident she acted she was almost as nervous about that as actually giving birth. Almost. But then again this wasn't supposed to be about pleasure, this was supposed to be about triggering labour. So at some point she needed to tell Emily to stop licking her pussy and start fisting it.

At some point, but not now. Juliette just needed this right now. Oh yes, she needed Emily to lick her pussy nice and slowly to take all her stresses away. After all, except for Emily her life had become nothing but uncomfortableness and pain, that sweet little tongue of hers practically a drug Juliette needed to survive. She was totally hooked on it, even if she inevitably got fed up with the lack of attention to her clit and opened her mouth to complain about it. Reading her mind Emily took that moment to touch her clit for the first time during this cunt lapping session, causing Juliette's words to again dissolve into a long moan of pleasure. Only this time she then followed up on it with words.

"Yessssss, that's it Emily, mmmmmmm, lick my clit!" Juliette moaned happily, reaching down to stroke Emily's hair lovingly, "Yeeeeeessssssss, that's good, mmmmmmm fuck! Fuck! Fuckin' lick me! Lick me you fucking dyke! Oooooooooh Emily, lick my clit with your dirty little lezzie tongue. Mmmmmm ohhhhhhhh, make my pussy gay just like you. Oh fuck, oh fuck, oooooooohhhhhhhhh fuckkkkkkkkkkkk!"

Emily really didn't like it when Juliette used those kinds of words to describe her, especially as she wasn't sure what she was herself. Bizarrely at the exact same time it made her so fucking wet at the idea that she could have turned Juliette, as Juliette was so fond of saying. Which was ridiculous. Of course it was ridiculous. That's not how it worked. Emily didn't think. She wasn't 100% sure, but she was pretty sure you had to be born at least a little interested in the same sex to actually want to go there, even if you repressed it so deep inside yourself that you weren't even aware of it until you fucked your country music star boss. Okay, she may be projecting here, but the point was that she and Juliette weren't 100% straight before all this began, they just thought they were.

Now Emily definitely didn't consider herself 100% straight. She wasn't sure she would consider herself 100% gay either, but maybe like 70%? Or 80%? Definitely 100% gay for Juliette Barnes, which explained all her actions lately, including being in between her legs right now giving her a long gentle pussy licking, despite whatever Juliette said. To be fair she was pretty sure they were only words, and Juliette had said a lot worse to her over the years so it didn't really bother her. She was told she was going to need a tough skin to work for Juliette Barnes, although Emily doubted Juliette's manager had this in mind when he gave that advice/warning.

"More, more, more, more, more!" Juliette demanded, "Mmmmmm lick my clit! Come on Emily, make my pussy feel good like the little lezzie slut you are! Fucking lick it! Lick my clit! Oooooooooh fuckkkkkkkk yeahhhhhhh, oh Emily! Please more give me more Emily. That feels so good, ohhhhhhhhh, now I want you to aaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh shit! Oh fuck! Yes fuck me! Yessssssssss!"

Again mostly because she wanted to shut Juliette up Emily gave her pretty boss what she wanted, in this case allowing her tongue to linger on her clit. She had been touching it with every other lick anyway as she had wanted to tease Juliette first, both because that made the eventual orgasm that much harder and it annoyed Juliette. Although mostly the first thing. Now though she lingered on it for an ever-increasing amount of time, then so fluctuating that amount of time as another way to tease her lover and ensure that her inevitable climax would be that much more powerful. And that Juliette's would dissolve into cries of pure pleasure.

Just as Juliette was regaining control of her words Emily wrapped her mouth around her clit and gave it a good long suck. This of course caused Juliette to let out the cutest little cry and becoming coherent again, Emily repeating the process for the next few minutes whenever it looked like Juliette was going to complain again. Or whenever she felt like it, which gave herself a sense of smug satisfaction as she rendered her boss into a whimpering wreck. Then she began slipping a finger up and down Juliette's pussy lips, occasionally lingering against Juliette's entrance as Emily debated whether to push that finger inside and either begin the process of slowly pushing her whole hand inside that tight little cunt, or whether she should finger her to orgasm first.

Unknowingly taking the choice away from her assistant Juliette screamed, "Fist me Emily! Ohhhhhhhhh Gawwwwww, fuckin' fist this baby out of me! Do it! Do it now! Aaaaaaahhhhhhhh fuck!"

Emily bit her lip, and then softly told her boss, "I'm going to start out slow, okay? I don't want to hurt you."

"Sure, whatever. Just do it." Juliette snapped, before quickly apologising, "I'm sorry Emily, I just need this so bad."

"I know baby." Emily said softly, before promising, "And I'm going to give you what you need."

Juliette felt a little flutter in her heart at that term of endearment. Emily had never dared use it before, and Juliette wasn't sure she'd ever dared look at her like she was now, but it made Juliette feel all warm and fuzzy. More importantly it made her feel so relaxed she barely noticed Emily slipping a second finger inside of her. She definitely noticed the third one, but it came shortly after the second so she was still nice relaxed and Juliette did her best to stay that way in preparation for the force. Being so sneaky and manipulated that Juliette was incredibly proud of her. Emily waited a few long minutes before adding that fourth finger, the entire time pumping her fingers in and out of Juliette's pussy while staring lovingly into her eyes.

When Emily did finally push that fourth finger into Juliette's pussy the country music singer could no longer keep eye contact with her faithful employee. She didn't want to break the eye contact, but Juliette couldn't help it. She just automatically to throw her head back, close her eyes and let out a loud cry of pleasure. Juliette then kept her eyes closed so she could concentrate on what she was feeling, which only became more intense as Emily used opportunity to lowered her head back down and wrapped her lips around Juliette's clit. Did Juliette mentioned that she loved Emily? Because she did. In fact at that moment it felt like love wasn't a strong enough word for what she was feeling as the pleasure became increasingly overwhelming.

Then Emily finally tucked her thumb underneath her fingers, slipped it in and then began slowly but steadily pushing forwards, stretching Juliette wider than ever before. Which was painful, and a little scary, but in a very short time she would be receiving worse, and that wouldn't be as nearly as thrilling and wonderful as having the best assistant in the entire world slowly pushing her entire hand inside her cunt. God, it was incredible, the moment that Juliette's entrance stretched wide enough for the knuckles of Emily's hand to pass through it seeming to last a lifetime and yet seconds at the same time, Juliette letting out a sharp cry when the rest of the other woman's hand pulled the knuckles into her pussy meaning her hole came to rest around Emily's wrist.

Concerned as always Emily began, "Juliette-"

"FUCK ME!" Juliette screamed, unable to put up with any more caution from Emily, "FIST FUCK MY SLUTTY LITTLE FUCK HOLE! AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH FUCKKKKKKKKKK, WRECK MY PUSSY BEFORE MY BABY CAN! AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH GOOOOOOOODDDDDDDD, FUCK ME EMILY, FUCKING FUCK ME WITH YOUR WHOLE FUCKIN' FIST OR I'LL FUCKING FIRE YOU! FUCK, OH FUCK, OOOOOOOOOOH GOOOOOOOOODDDDDDDD YESSSSSSSSS, FUCK ME! FUCK ME EMILY, FUCK ME LIKE THAT, OHHHHHHHHH, FUCKIN' FIST ME, AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH GAWWWWWWWWD YEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSS I'M CUMMING, I'M CUMINGGGGGGGG OOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHH GAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWDDDDDDDDDD!"

Obedient as always Emily started gently thrusting her hand back and forth, ever so slightly causing Juliette's entrance to stretch again before relaxing around her assistant's wrist again. It wasn't much, but it was enough to make any discomfort Juliette was feeling dwarfed by incredible pleasure, and for her to struggle to speak. Then Emily lowered her head again and took Juliette's clit back into her mouth, quickly rendering her incoherent and more importantly making her cum. Oh did it make her cum, Juliette screaming hysterically as her body shook, her cum squirted out of her fist filled cunt and her mind felt like it melted inside her head.

Emily was used to making Juliette cum incredibly hard, but she had never been physically so deep inside her boss when it happened before and for a few moments it felt like Juliette was going to push her hand out of her. Knowing that in her current state her boss would probably let her off for that Emily forcefully pushed her fist forward, somehow getting deeper inside Juliette. Emily wasn't sure whether she should have liked that sensation, but she did, and Juliette definitely did given the way she came even harder, so Emily started increasing the force of her thrusts until she was practically punching the other woman's poor little cunt.

Like the strap-on fucking before it, especially the anal variety, this brutal fisting left Juliette an incoherent mess that was completely at the mercy of Emily, and despite how much she loved the other woman Emily couldn't help enjoying this feeling of power over her boss. This superstar who normally held all the power in their relationship was now helpless underneath her, and literally cumming on her whole hand, Emily finding this so thrilling she couldn't help using her free hand to rub herself a little. Of course her main focus as always was Juliette's pleasure, which was why she lowered her head back down and began licking and sucking her boss's clit even more frantically than before.

Every time they fucked Emily made Juliette squirt at least once, but while it could be her imagination there seem to be more liquid than usual. Thinking on her feet, so to speak, Emily lowered her head and once again tasted the liquid gushing out of the other woman. Sure enough it tasted different, and not in a good way, and Emily immediately pulled back in disgust. Luckily Juliette was too preoccupied to notice that brief look, so Emily didn't need to reassure the insecure country star. She did however have to gradually decrease her pace and then gently pull her fist out of Juliette's cunt. Which of course annoyed Juliette, but then she had a look like she was now thinking the same thing as Emily.

"I, I... I think your water just broke." Emily said softly.

"Me too." Juliette groaned, and then after a few long seconds snapped, "What are you waiting for? Get me to a fuckin' hospital!"

With a quick apology Emily rushed to do just that. Fortunately they had been prepared for this for over a month now, just in case, and Emily had even got Juliette to agreed to some dry runs, so while the next few minutes were chaotic it was more organised than it would have seen from the outside. Of course inside Emily was still freaking out, and she could only imagine what Juliette was going through, but that was normal for anyone in this situation. What wasn't normal was that Emily spent the entire time getting Juliette to the hospital, and even holding Juliette's hand while she gave birth, wondering what this meant for their relationship. Because she really, really wanted to keep pleasing Juliette.


End file.
